New Family, New Beginning
by Bad Ass Female Fighter
Summary: A woman from Carrie's Father's past discovers and rescues Carrie from her hell as Charles and Erik come to recruit the woman so that she would become a teacher at the institute. But things don't always go according to plan when the past comes back to haunt you.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ralph looked down at his infant daughter with sadness in his eyes as he set down his suitcase to lightly place his hand on her little blonde head. He knows that he can't stay for much longer, his enemies will be coming after him and they would drag his little Carrie down with him if they discover her. A tear slowly ran down his cheek and onto little Carrie's head, waking her up. She looked at her Father with innocent blue eyes as she smiled, cooing and reaching her tiny arms out to him as if to hug him. Ralph smiled warmly at her request as he gently picked her up in his arms and held her to his person as he let the tears that he tried to hold in stream down his face as he swayed from side to side, humming the lullaby that he always sang to her. As soon as she was sound asleep in his arms, he gently placed her in her cradle, making sure that she was warm before he departs. He lightly ran his fingers through her little hair, admiring the softness and beauty of his child as he said, "Please forgive me, my little one, I wish that you and I could be together, yet in the end we don't get what we want, you may not be able to find happiness here... but you will be much safer here than with the people that are after me. Maybe one day, you can be free from this, maybe yours will be a blessing than mine being the curse that causes our separation. I'm sorry, my little Carrie, but one day, your guardian will come and when that happens, you will be able to fly out of here. I love you." And with that, he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, then disappeared out the door, leaving to protect his child.


	2. The Call for Help

California 1962

Catalina Redwood was sleeping when the phone on her bed side table started ringing constantly, which started to aggravate Catalina from her peaceful sleep.

She furiously through the covers of her and snatched the phone off the answering machine and growled, "If this is about the phone, electricity and water bills then let me tell you that I PAYED FOR THEM so you _better _have a good enough reason for calling at FIVE IN THE MORNING!" she all but screamed, letting everyone know that she wasn't actually a morning person unless it was a emergency.

"I'm really sorry to call you, but this is important and I need your help sensei." The voice on the other line said in a stressed tone.

Catalina recognized that voice anywhere, it was her former student that she took care of for eleven years when she was the Horan family nanny, though she was let go from that family three years ago when they moved, she still kept in touch with each other.

Catalina sat straight up in her bed, "Estelle, what is it, did you lose control of your powers?" she asked concerned for her former apprentice.

Estelle was heard crying on the line, "Oh god, sensei I feel like I messed up... I think it's my fault that it happened."

Catalina started dread the worst, "What. Happened."

Estelle took a deep breath to try and calm herself down and started babbling, "I don't know how it happened, but-but I was only talking to her and then the stones started falling and all I heard was screaming from inside the house."

Catalina could not understand what Estelle was saying, "Wait, slow down 'Stele, what are you talking about, what's going on."

Estelle was still trying to calm her nerves, Catalina sensed that she was stressed beyond belief, "Estelle, listen I need you to calm down first, then explain to me what's happening." She was becoming extremely worried.

Estelle took deep breaths to calm herself then she finally explained, "Three days ago I was laying in my backyard enjoying the sun, but then my next door neighbor walked through her fence and into the yard and we started talking... we were only talking... but then her Mother walked out and saw us interact with each other, she got angry and started screaming at her daughter for talking to me. She dragged her into their house, and the little girl started crying and screaming as her Mother started punishing her and beating her for sinning. I don't know how it happened, but one moment all the windows started to open and close at the same time over and over again with her screams and the next moment, stones started falling from the sky, but the weirdest thing was that it ONLY struck the White Residence, where the little girl lives."

Catalina's eyes widened at this information, "You think the little girl is one of us?"

Estelle stated, "I don't think, I know. I SAW her levitating her stuffed lamb in the air in her back yard."

Catalina was still wondering why Estelle was stressed, " 'Stele, tell me why you didn't contact me sooner if you suddenly felt distress." She asked as she started to find the clothes she needs to wear for her unexpected travel plans.

Estelle answered, "I thought that I might be able to save her if I stayed here, but last night, my Mother said that we were moving and that meant that I won't be able to protect her from that monster of a Mother of hers. I called you because I don't know what to do and I'm afraid that the moment we leave Chamberlain, she's going to die."

Catalina finally understood what was going on, "You want me to take her under my wings, don't you."

Estelle seemed to have nodded on the other line. "'Stele, I need you to give me the address of your next door neighbor and the name who I'm throwing into the mental asylum." Catalina requested as she got her bags ready for her little road trip.

Estelle let out a relieved laugh and told her the address and said that the Mother's name was Margaret White and how she was a religious schizophrenic fanatic.

Catalina was just about ready to go out the door, "Can you tell me the name of the child that I will taking care of?"

Estelle smiled as she looked outside her window at the little girl playing with her stuffed lamb, making it float in mid-air before dropping back into her awaiting arms, "Carrietta White." Very soon, Carrie's guardian angel will come.

Catalina said, "Thank you Estelle, you just saved that little girl, I can't wait to see you again. I'll be there in about five hours as fast as the raven flies."

Estelle giggled at the other end at her teacher's joke, knowing that she intends to use her power to get there. "I'll see you soon, bye."

Estelle hung up as Catalina put down the phone. She grabbed her suitcase with one hand as she made her way toward the balcony. The sun hasn't come up yet so it is safe for her to use her powers. Catalina perched herself on the balcony as she activated her power, she breathed deeply as the tattoo of a pair of pure black wings peeled off her back and stood proud in the night sky as she leapt off her apartment building into the air to rescue her new student.


	3. Arrival

In Chamberlain

Catalina arrived at Estelle's street at ten in the morning, California time, it was two in the afternoon in Chamberlain.

She walked along the sidewalk to the Horan house that was just a couple more houses away from her. When she was in front of the White Residence, she surveyed the damage the falling stones made on the house and the remaining stones that were still on their lawn. She picked up a stone to examine it closely seeing how white it looked on all sides.

She then looked around the neighborhood to see if there were other white stones in their yard or any damage that their houses took. But there was none, no stone, no damage. Only the White Residence took the damage.

'Could this little Carrie really be the one who summoned the stones. If she did, then where di the stones come from if not here.' She thought as she looked from the house to the stone in her hand. She put in her coat pocket for Samuel to examine as soon as she gets back to California as she looked at the Horan house's window to see a worried Estelle looking at her then at the White Residence.

Estelle used her telepathy to communicate with her, 'Please be careful, Margaret is very unstable and could hurt when given the chance, and would possibly kill you if necessary.'

Catalina gave her a reassured look and thought to her, 'You don't have to be worried, however, we _do _need to put Margaret away before she hurts anyone else ever again. So I need you by the phone ready to call 911 if thing get chaotic. By the way, where is Carrie inside the house?' she started to approach the White Residence without fear as she prepared herself to face the so-called Christian she-devil. Oh, the irony.

Estelle thought back to her as soon as she did a quick scan of the house, 'She's locked in the closet near the kitchen.'

Catalina became passed at the abuse that the Mother was putting her own child through, 'God, have you no mercy on this child's soul?' she thought as she knocked on the door.


	4. Catalina vs Margaret

Catalina waited for a minute before Margaret answered the door.

Putting on a fake sweet smile, "Hi, are you Margaret White?"

Margaret smiled in return, "Yes, that would be me. Is there something you need?" she asked curiously.

Catalina put on a sheepish look and said, "Well, you see, I'm new in Chamberlain and just started working at the church and I'm trying to get to know the ropes around here and they recommended that I ask you for some assistance. They told me that you have been with the church the longest and knows how things work around here better than anyone." She flattered the lunatic.

Margaret blushed at what this mysterious woman said and replied, "Well thank you Miss-" she didn't know her name.

"Catalina Redwood. Sorry about forgetting to introduce myself." Catalina apologized, feigning embarrassment.

Margaret excused her, "It's alright, would you like to come in?" She offered.

Catalina was cackling on the inside for charming this crazy shit. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Margaret gestured for her to come in, and so she did, "This is a lovely house Ms. White. You did it yourself?" Catalina wondered as she looked at all the Christian decorations. But she was really looking for the closet near the kitchen, she found it.

Margaret smiled at that, "Yes, I did. The living room is right over there, so please sit. Would you like some tea?" she offered.

Catalina replied, "If that's alright." She sat down on the chair close to the kitchen and window so that she could signal Estelle to call the cops.

Margaret walked to the kitchen to prepare the tea, "You say that you're new in Chamberlain, where did you come from if I may ask?" Margaret asked from the kitchen.

Catalina decided to tell the truth, "I'm originally from California, but I travel from place to place helping and teaching people who need it. An old friend of mine lives around here as well, she called me and requested that I come here to give my assistance to troubled souls, especially those that need my help the most."

Margaret placed the tea in front of Catalina, "So you don't live anywhere exactly?"

Catalina picked up her cup and blew on it to cool it down a bit, "You could say that." she took a sip of her tea. "Though, I also learn some things here and there, what people should and should not do."

Margaret became interested in what she is saying, "What kind of things?"

Catalina smiled at her as she leaned back in her chair, getting comfortable for what she wild say next. "Well, I learned that alcohol can do more damage than good, I learned that people need to accept each other for who they are no matter what race they come from, _and _that Christian Mother's should _never_ throw their children into closets and hurting them for sins they never committed." She said the last part with a deep frown and glare at the women in front of her. 'Estelle, call the cops now.' She thought to Estelle.

Margaret's smile disappeared from her face at what this woman said. "Who are you?" she said as she got up fearfully away from Catalina into the kitchen.

Catalina still glared and frowned upon the woman in front of her as she got up from her seat to stalk towards her in a threatening manner, "A Mother is supposed to protect her child from harm, not cause them despair every minute of every day. Guess you weren't meant to be a Mother were you?" She asked rhetorically still stalking towards her.

Margaret looked around, saw her kitchen knife on the counter and grabbed it to use as weapon to defend herself and kill the woman in front her.

Catalina smiled on the inside at the woman's attempt to scare her, 'You play right into my trap, you bitch.' She thought as she sensed the cops leaving the station.

Catalina calmly explained to Margaret, "Margaret White... you should know that there are demons and angels in this world, they are only within human bodies. There are those who protect and those who bring harm to innocent. You were supposed to care for your child, yet you didn't. You call yourself a Christian yet you put Carrie through hell. Ironic isn't it?"

Margaret backed into the counter, still holding up her knife.

Catalina then said, "My name is Catalina Redwood, I am what you call one of the Guardian from the Godsend Council to protect people like Carrie and to keep the balance and equality between the humans and the Godsends. I'm taking Carrie with me so that she can truly be happy and safe from you. You've lost the right to be her Mother."

Margaret let out a cry as she charged at Catalina with the knife. Catalina quickly put her left arm up to protect herself from a life threatening blow as the knife plunged into her arm as Margaret screamed, "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME YOU JESEBEL SLUT, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!" She plunged deeper into her arm.

But Catalina didn't seem fazed one bit, "Already went there. One more thing, I can't feel pain." She pushed Margaret back with enough for to send her to the ground. Margaret looked at Catalina fearfully for her inhuman strength and resilience.

Catalina looked at the knife in her arm and tapped the handle, "No, seriously I can't feel pain and I find that a little weird and freaky." She said as though she wasn't stabbed, like she was only having a friendly conversation.

Sirens sounded outside the house as the cars approached. Catalina sighed and said, "Although I do need to act as though I'm in pain so that you could go to jail." And with that, she clutched her arm, dropped to the ground, and screamed as though she was in pain.

The doors were busted down as police officers stormed the house and saw two women on the floor. One that was stabbed and was bleeding profusely and the other with blood staining her hands getting up to try and get away as the cops that were handcuffing her.

A cop was checking on Catalina's arm until she 'painfully' gritted, "The closet... Carrie's in the closet...HELP HER!" she all but screamed at the cops as they were dragging a struggling and screaming Margaret to the cop car.

A couple of spare cops went to the kitchen closet and wretched it open to reveal a trembling and frightened Carrie who was clutching her stuffed lamb to herself as the officers assured her that she was safe.

As soon as she was out of the closet, she and Catalina were picked up and carried on way to the ambulance to be treated and sent to the hospital. On the way out, Carrie spotted the pool of blood that came from Catalina. When they were brought outside, she saw that the all the neighbors on her street were out of their houses to see why all the cops were here and saw Catalina, strapped to the gurney being wheeled to the ambulance.

Estelle saw her former teacher injured and tried to get through to see if she was okay. As soon as she was beside her she frantically asked, "Catalina, what happened, oh my god, you're bleeding!"

Catalina groaned at the gauze that was being applied to her arm, "Who cares, I always get stabbed on the job. I HATE BLEEDING!" she screamed for the neighborhood to hear.

Estelle's ears were ringing as she looked at Margaret White being driven away in the cop car then to Carrie who was wrapped in a blanket being treated by a medic.

Catalina was wheeled into the ambulance with Carrie sitting beside her. Estelle came up to the medic, "I need to go with them."

The medic put his hand up, "Miss, if it's an emergency, you can't go with them."

Catalina interjected, "She's alright, she's a friend of mine. Let her in, I wanna stop bleeding as soon as we get to the hospital. Hurry up." She was quite irritated with the situation.

The medic relented and allowed her in.

As soon as the doors were shut, the ambulance was driven away.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a pair of blue eyes observed the scene with interest.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Finally a couple of characters from the X men come into the picture.

Try and guess who they are.


	5. The Mind and The Metal

"Are you certain that the one that we are looking for is here Charles?" Erik asked as he drove them passed the sign that says 'Welcome to Chamberlain'.

Charles only stared at the file and notes that contained information on Catalina Redwood's in his lap, "From what I could pick up from her mind before she flew off, was that a former student of hers called her for help, and that student lives here." Charles explained to his friend as they drove along.

Erik glanced at Charles before looking back at the road in front of him, "Former student?"

Charles smiled and nodded, "Yes, Estelle Horan, one of her many students that she took under her wings when they needed her."

Erik nodded mindlessly, "So you also wish to recruit Estelle as a student along the way?" he said as the a left turn towards the neighborhood that had their mutant.

Charles placed the file back into a manila folder and answered, "In a way, yes."

Erik then wondered, "What kind of power does she posses exactly?"

Charles chuckled, "She's a telepath, just like me."

Erik smiled at the hidden excitement bubbling within Charles at the prospect at having a telepath to teach at the institute.

They then heard sirens as they got closer to Catalina and Estelle's location.

When they got to the scene, it was in an uproar, Erik parked the car and both of them got out of the car to get a better look at the situation that is happening.

They got there just in time to see a woman struggling and screaming at the top of her lungs as she was dragged out by the cops and was shoved into the cop car.

Erik asked a random spectator from the neighborhood and asked, "Can you tell me what's happening?"

"Margaret White has abused her daughter enough, and apparently there's a woman in there who almost died by Margaret's hand." The spectator said still watching the scene with interest.

As the cop car, that Margaret was in, was being pulled away, Charles put a finger to his temple to use his telepathy to search the Margaret's mind, so that he could get a glimpse of what she has done.

_He saw an eight month old baby inside her crib drinking from her bottle happily, Margaret took the half-empty bottle away from the baby and placed it on the baby's dresser. Then the baby lifted her little arms in the air and the baby bottle was lifted in the air and was floating back to her. Margaret watched in horror as the bottle found it's way back into Carrie's baby hands. Margaret started screaming 'devil', 'Satan', 'witch' and reciting excerpts from the bible, although I think some of them were made up somewhere._

_Another scene where three year old Carrie was at the kitchen table reading a book while the broom was sweeping on it's own while the dishes were washing, drying and putting themselves away. Charles marveled at this child's control, but it was short-lived when Margaret walked in to see if Carrie was doing her chores, but was enraged when she saw her using her powers again. She grabbed the broom that was cleaning the cobwebs on the ceiling and smacked Carrie in the face with enough force to knock her and the chair over. Carrie started sobbing as she looked up at her Mother fearfully as Margaret said, "Go into your closet and pray." Carrie sobbed even more as she shook her head, not wanting to be locked in the closet again. Margaret pulled a butcher knife off the counter and pointed it at a defenseless Carrie as she gritted out, "Get. In. The. Closet. NOW." In fear of being killed, she scurried to the 'prayer closet' and once she was inside, Margaret slammed the door, locked and leaned against it as Carrie pounded her tiny fists on the door in a feeble attempt to get out as she begged her Mother to let her out_

_The next scene was where Carrie was talking to her neighbor, Estelle Horan, but Margaret walked out of the house and saw her daughter interacting with Estelle, and was enraged yet again. "Carrie, you get back over here, what did I tell you? You are NOT to converse with that whore." Margaret ordered Carrie as she scampered back into their yard. Estelle tried to talk with her, "Calm down Mrs. White, we were just taking." Margaret shot at her, "Don't tell me to calm down you Babylon who're." Estelle's Mother walked out of the house to defend her daughter, "Margaret, I asked you not to call her that." Margaret paid no attention to her as Carrie was coming up the steps, "Get... in this house." She latched on to Carrie's tiny wrist with a bone crushing grip, "Right. Now." She said as she dragged Carrie into the house to be punished. Then, screaming and crying was heard while the unthinkable happened, stones started to hail on the house, one and two at first, but then it started raining down on them, damaging the house._

_The final scene was where Margaret had a knife in her hand pointing at Catalina, "My name is Catalina Redwood, I am one of the Guardian members of the Godsend Council to protect people like Carrie and to keep the balance and equality between the humans and the Godsends. I'm taking Carrie with me so that she can truly be happy and safe from you. You've lost the right to be her Mother." Margaret lunged at Catalina._

Charles clutched his head and stumbled a bit. Erik steadied his friend, 'What did you see?' he thought, knowing that Charles can hear.

Charles communicated telepathically, 'Her daughter, Carrie is a mutant. She has been abusing her from the day she was born. Carrie's power to move objects with her mind manifested when she was still an infant.'

Erik's eyes widened as he absorbed this information. He looked back at the house to see a three year old Carrie being carried out by an officer. The child looked neglected, tormented and unloved. Then Catalina was carried out on a gurney, her arm was bleeding profusely from her fight with Margaret.

'Why was Catalina there?' Erik asked Charles telepathically.

Charles answered in the same manner, 'Estelle witnessed Carrie use her powers when she saw Margaret mistreating her daughter. She called Catalina so that Carrie can be rescued.' His eyes scanned the crowed to see Estelle fighting to get through and see and talk to her teacher. They watched the exchange and saw all three mutants go into the ambulance to be taken to the hospital.

When the ambulance was gone, Erik and Charles went back into their car to get to the hospital, "This day gets better and better, doesn't it?" Erik rhetorically and sarcastically said as they drove off.

Charles was still reeling from the cruelty he saw, but then he thought back to the moment before Margaret stabbed Catalina, "Godsend Council?" he accidentally said out loud.

Erik glanced at Charles confused at what he said, "What are you talking about?"

Charles rubbed his temple to ease the pain and said, "Before Margaret stabbed Catalina, Catalina said that she was one of the Guardian members of the Godsend Council that protects people like Carrie and to keep the balance and equality between the humans and Godsends." He explained to Erik.

Erik then asked, "Godsend, is that what Catalina calls mutants?"

Charles answered, "Apparently."

Erik started to wonder, "You said she's from this 'Council'?"

Charles clarified, "She said that that she was a Guardian member from the Godsend Council and said that they protect the balance and equality between humans and mutants."

Erik became perplexed, "Charles, WHAT are we dealing with, who is this woman?" he asked, obviously wondering about the mystery of Catalina.

Charles shook his head, "We won't know until we talk to her. Whatever this organization is, it might have been around longer than we imagined." He said as they pulled into the parking lot. Once they were parked, Erik turned the engine off.

Erik sighed, "What are we dealing with here?" he asked again.

Charles was about to answer, '_Tap, tap, tap.' _sounded on Charles' window, startling him. He turned to the window to see a man in a hoodie and sunglasses. He pointed at the window telling them to roll it down a bit. Charles did that as the man took off his sunglasses to reveal lizard like eyes and spoke with a Spanish accent, "I believe I can answer that."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Who's this new character?

Review and tell me what you think.

One more thing, Catalina is portrayed by Michelle Rodríguez


	6. Answers and Invitations

Charles stared at the mutant in front of his car window.

The lizard eyed mutant just waved and said, "Can you let me in, we need to talk."

Erik quickly said, "No." While Charles said, "Yes." At the same time. They looked at each other.

Erik said, "How do we know we can trust him, he could be dangerous."

The mutant defended himself, "If I wanted to kill you," he phased his head partially through the window, "I would've simply just phased into here and slit your throats, and 'sides, you need answers that I was ordered to give you." He phased his head back out. "Now are you gonna let me in or not?"

Erik narrowed his eyes at the mutant, then sighed as he used is power to open the car door.

The mutant jumped in the back while shutting the door, then introduced himself, "Name's Connor Kemberlen, although my superiors call me "Diablo" because of what I look like." He pulled his hood down to reveal brownish-blonde hair, shimmering scales along the top of his forehead down to his neck and disappearing underneath his shirt, and looked to be in his mid-twenties.

Charles was amazed by this boy's features while Erik didn't seem at all surprised.

Charles put his hand out for Connor to shake which he took, "My name is-" "Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnshurr from the 'School for Gifted Youngsters'. First of all, not a bad name, secondly before you two freak out about how I know you, you might wanna see these." Connor interrupted as he pulled out two folders that had their names on them out of his bag and handed them to Charles and Erik.

Charles opened his folder and saw drawings of him and Raven when they first met, a drawing where he jumped into the water to save Erik and a drawing where he kissed Moira Mactaggert before he erased her memories. He felt a pang in his heart as he looked at these pictures.

Erik's folder contain drawings of the day he arrived at the concentration camps where he was being separated from his Mother, the moment where he bent the gates, the day when Shaw wanted him to use his powers at the cost of his Mother, the moment he pushed Sean off the satellite dish and the moment where Shaw is dead at his feet. He felt sadness when he was reminded about how his Mother died and was trying hard not to cry.

These drawings were dated five days before these events occurred.

Erik looked back at Connor who was leaning back in his seat waiting for both of them to be finished with looking at the drawings. "You said that you were ordered to give us answers. So start talking, were you people watching us?" Erik demanded, feeling as though his privacy was violated.

Charles reprimanded, "Erik."

Connor then said, "He has the right to be angry, and just so we're clear, I didn't draw these," he pointed at the pictures, "I'm a crappy artist, that was done by my _Abuela. _She can see into the future through the decisions people make."

Charles became interested, "Is that so, I have to meet her someday."

Connor held up a hand saying, "And you will at the council meeting that you will attend."

Erik gave him a look, "What meeting are you talking about?"

Connor explained, "It has come to the council's attention that Godsends-meaning you two- outside our organization are taking in and recruiting students and teachers for your school that you are creating so that they can harness and control their powers while giving them decent education. We want to commend you on your accomplishment and purpose. The council wishes to talk with you and to hopefully help each other out."

Erik asked confused, "Help each other out, what's that supposed to mean?"

Connor explained further, "You're not the first school that was created for Godsends such as you and I, my friend."

Charles' excitement was building, "There's another school like ours, seriously?"

Connor grinned, "Yep, you are looking at a graduate from Sinclair Academy for Extraordinary Talents, they've been around for decades."

A thought finally occurred to Erik, "If you people have been watching us, then why come to us now if not earlier?"

He did have a point.

Connor explained, "We needed to make certain that you two are true to your friends, that your wish is to help the next generation, and that you value the peace of both Godsends and humans. Now the wait is over, you two passed the test without realizing it and they want to talk to you in person." He started rummaging in his bag and fished out something,"Here's a card." He handed them a card.

Erik examined the card then turned to glare at Connor, "It's blank." He stated the obvious.

Connor chuckled, "The information about when and where to meet will appear when you reach home." He explained.

Connor looked at the entrance to the hospital and saw a woman walking out and was making her way towards the car that he's in.

Connor clapped his hands together, "Well, that's my cue to leave." He said as he pulled his hood up and glasses on as he phased out of the car. At that moment, the woman smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

The woman only smacked him again but not enough to hurt this time, "Not in a public parking lot, you fool of an _hermano_." She scolded him. "Did you say what was needed to be said to them?" She sighed as though she didn't sleep lately.

Connor rubbed the spot that was smacked, "Of coarse I did." He turned to Charles and Erik, "This is my older and violent sister, Karina." He introduced.

Charles held a hand out which she took, "Pleased to meet you."

Karina smiled, "And I to Professor Xavier and Professor Lehnshurr. Catalina has been informed about your presence and she along with little Carrie and young Estelle will go with you as soon as Catalina recovered and has full custody over Carrie." She explained.

Charles was astonished at how well these people prepare for just about anything. "Really now?"

Karina nodded, "Yes, it is time we go. We hope to see you in the near future." She bid them farewell as she and her brother walked off to where the cameras can't see, she grabbed on to the shoulder of her brother's hoodie and melted them into the shadows to travel home.

Charles laughed at the encounter he experienced while Erik smirked and shook his head at Charles.

"Shall we go inside now?" Erik asked.

"Yeah let's go." Charles answered as they got out of the car to meet Catalina.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Connor is portrayed by Brenton Thwaites

Karina is portrayed by Pia Toscano

Writing FanFiction is like taking a shit. It comes your body and gives you relief.


End file.
